


First Aid Lessons

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [14]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: "Hurt"/Comfort, First Aid, Gen, the kids are Trying Their Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus gets a large cut on his arm from saving that darn kitten from the tree and robbie takes care of him.





	First Aid Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the last of the prompts so far (5/6/17). I still have more to write but for now, this all I posted to tumblr. Congratulations, AO3! You're caught up!

“And _what_ ,” Robbie asked, “are you all doing?”

Sportacus, Stingy, Trixie, and Ziggy all looked up at him. Trixie was wrapping thick white gauze all around Sportacus’ right arm. Stingy had a plastic toy stethoscope in his ears and the other end pressed against the wrong side of Sportacus’ chest. Ziggy was coloring on the gauze.

“I’m showing Sportacus that I already  _know_ how to do first aid,” Trixie explained, “He’s hurt and I’m fixing him.”

“And  _I’m_  making sure his heart is still beating. We don’t want to lose him,” Stingy said.

“I’m coloring on his bandages to make him feel better!” Ziggy declared, waving a red marker at Robbie.

Sportacus didn’t say anything. He just smiled up at Robbie in a ‘What can you do’ sort of way.

Robbie sat beside them all, “How is he hurt?”

“He scratched his arm on the tree,” Trixie said.

“Where?”

“Here.” She traced a line over the gauze on his lower arm with her finger, just below his inner elbow.

“So you’re… covering his  _whole_  arm?”

“It was _my_  idea,” Stingy said, “We need to be  _extra_  careful.”

Sportacus snickered. Robbie rolled his eyes.

“Alright, take that stuff off.  _I’ll_  show you first aid.”

Trixie undid the bandages. Robbie had been expecting the cut to be much smaller than her description, as children had a way of blowing things out of proportion.

What he saw was worse.

“You got this from a _tree_?!” He cried, taking Sportacus’ wrist and examining the cut.

Sportacus shrugged, “It’s just a cut. Doesn’t really hurt.”

The ‘cut’ was a long gash starting from his elbow and ending an inch or so from his wrist. It was still bleeding. Robbie glared at the kids.

“Have you cleaned it?”

Ziggy frowned, “Well… no.”

“He got cut on a  _tree_. You need to clean cuts like that!”

“I knew that!” Stingy declared.

“Then  _go get some disinfectant_!” Robbie snapped. All three kids jumped up and raced away. Robbie shook his head. When he turned back to Sportacus, he found the elf smiling again.

“What are you so happy about?” Robbie grumbled, “You could have lost your arm with all the help  _they_  were.”

“Thank you for teaching them first aid,” Sportacus explained, “That was my goal.”

“I wasn’t helping  _them_.”

His smiling grew impossibly brighter, “Then thank you for helping  _me_.”

Robbie blushed and looked away.


End file.
